


Consequences of Truth

by yesbeatrizoliver



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesbeatrizoliver/pseuds/yesbeatrizoliver
Summary: Guilt is the consequence of certain errors, and Lucifer's biggest mistake was to hide from Chloe the truth for so long, either out of fear of losing it when it showed its true face or what the Father could do. The truth has been revealed, but what to do when not everyone is happy with this new reality? Humans are not welcomed to the supernatural and losing someone they love is only the beginning of a long history.





	Consequences of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> For the second time put this fanfic, the first time had grotesque orthographic mistakes, because it had not been revised correctly for the language, but now everything is right. I'm not sure how many chapters will have this work, I'm waiting for the episodes to unfold and consequently my mind will have wings and will continue until the end of the season. I hope you enjoy it.

Her eyes surrounded the ornate room, the simple, well-groomed table, some time ago she had not imagined that so many things would happen since that night she had almost kissed Lucifer, where she once again felt her heart beating desperately for a man she had never imagined to feel something so grandiose, but at the same time, the certainties of seeming sometimes unrequited left her sad until this morning where her lieutenant who never gave much to understand that he wanted something more, protected her by taking a shot for her, invited her to dinner, something unexpected by a closed man. Pierce didn't look like the guy who took a woman home and made him dinner, so they shared the same pain of losing someone very close, plus she went out with Pierce, her superior, a guy who had a little passion, as Ella always said, "You guys are so cute together," she couldn't imagine that this could become true. Then a voice roused her from her distant thoughts, Pierce was seated in front of her, a glass of wine in her hand, and he asked her something she didn't understand, for her thoughts confused her.

"Sorry, could you repeat it again?" Chloe said a little embarrassed to leave a man like that talking to himself.

"You look like you're not too excited to have dinner with me," Pierce said, looking carefully at every move that woman was taking in front of him. Ever since he first saw her, he felt something different around her, she wasn't like all the other people, whether they were women or men he had known with the passage of time, she was just different, over time, he realized that she wasn't really like other women, she left the deadly Devil, who would have imagined that a simple detective in the middle of Los Angeles would leave the famous and seductive Lucifer Morningstar totally mortal and enchanted? But the woman sitting in front of him could do this easily without realizing it, since Lucifer broke his word to help him break the curse and die in peace, he knew who was to blame for the fact that he was still living this miserable life, that simple woman who made the Devil fall in love, so if he can't have his worthy death, Lucifer will not have his beloved by his side either.

Chloe's face at the same time turned red and she didn't know what to say but "Sorry if I transpire this, I'm loving dinner with you, it's just mutual thoughts, trouble. You know how it is, don't you? Children, my mother making a new movie, Lucifer acting different with me, some complicated work on the LAPD, I think I need a vacation, that's right.” Chloe's mouth dropped faster as her thoughts worked faster "Chloe Jane Decker, you are dining with a charming, interesting man who has traveled to various places and in the meantime you are wasting time thinking about what could have happened to Lucifer? ". Chloe turned her attention to Pierce as he took some of his wine.

"So tell me a little about yourself, how did the daughter of a well-known actress become Detective in such a troubled city?" Chloe's eyes focused on Pierce's, she didn't expect her first dinner to ask such a personal question to her. 

"That's a long story, Lieutenant," Chloe was saying as she poured another bite at her dinner and then was surprised by Pierce's voice quietly as him eyes surrounded her like a beautiful gift so awaited by a child, she felt her throat dry and his heart beating faster and faster.

"First of all, we aren't in the LAPD anymore, you don't have to call me Lieutenant, I'm Marcus Pierce, and having dinner with a beautiful woman, I really will not go anywhere, take the time to tell me your story." Pierce felt that he had gotten what he wanted, the attention of Chloe showing his interest in her life, her past and future thoughts, he just hoped she would make a summary because he wasn't patient with hearing family stories, not even of the Key that will help him to pass through the door of eternal death.

Chloe felt more and more excited to see this side of Pierce, who could imagine a man so closed and stiff wanting to know more about her? It had never crossed her mind, not even when they went to Azara's show together, even though she was caught off guard by his self-invitation, her smile grew wider and wider, and she could feel herself loosening up with him or being wine? She wasn't sure anymore she would not miss this opportunity.

"So it all started when I was just a kid ..."

Meanwhile in LUX...

"You can stop walking and calm down?" Amenadiel's voice sounded calm as he watched his brother impatiently walk around muttering that neither an old man over Chloe's dinner, his only idea was to get a drink while he hoped his brother wasn't finished with all of the bar.

"How can she just accept that brute's invitation to dinner? She doesn't even know him. " Lucifer paced his room, tried to play something on the piano but his turbulent mind wouldn't let him focus on anything really good, he now admired two empty bottles of Whiskey on the piano, he didn't remember had drunk so much, but who cared, this instant while he drank, his detective was having dinner with the first murderer in the world, it wasn't enough while he took a stab in the shoulder for her, she went to the show with him and just now she go dinner with him and at his house, this could not be happening.

"Lucifer, She has free will to choose who she wants to have dinner with or even have sex with as the ex-husband or even the first killer in the world." Amenadiel blamed himself bitterly for saying the word "sex" after a few seconds as his brother looked at him with red eyes and heading toward him.

"What did you say?" Amenadiel stood firm in his position even though he knew that he was wrong to speak that, he would not fear his own brother, even though he had suffered from love for a human when he never needed it.

"Do you really want what Lucifer"? May she stop her life to live with you? You never said that you loved her, has often shown, protecting her, saving countless times from death and self sacrificing himself for her, but every time she approached you, you retreated my dear brother, leaving her not knowing what to do , you died and went to hell for her, to get the cure and save her for what? Leave her in the hospital and a few weeks later get married to a striper?"

"Exotic dancer". Lucifer's eyes flashed as he had explained countless times the work of "Candy."

"Whatever you hurt Chloe my dear brother, you pulled her away and gave space to Kane enters her life, now you will have consequence of your small mistakes and this will be you having to see her happiness with another man." Amenadiel was walking toward the elevator, Linda was waiting for dinner at a themed restaurant that had just opened, reaching the elevator, he holds the door and turns to his brother.

"The Father said that If it was meant for you, a lot of things can happen more will always come back to you, just don't wait too long for Chloe to walk with Kane so you can understand your feelings and let go of your fear of the truth." The elevator closed behind Amenadiel, leaving Lucifer alone on the dark balcony of his building.

A soft breeze lifted and lowered Lucifer's hair, he never thought that even she so far he would be so vulnerable, he felt his eyes fill with tears and an agonizing pain in his chest, even with all that feeling overflowing through him, he still had strength for yet another scream. "They say you know everything and when it all happens you have plans for each of your human children, okay, we'll see what you think of it." Lucifer picks up his cell phone and looks for Chloe's contact in his diary and then starts typing a short text that says "I need to see you and tell you a story, don't take too long at dinner with Pierce, I'll wait for you here at LUX."

Lucifer's eyes circled his apartment and a strange feeling grew in his chest as he walked towards the sofa, so many women and men passed by that apartment, many personal celebrations happened there without anyone distrusting and now the mind and heart of the well-known Lucifer Morningstar surrounded only a single woman, the woman his father had put in his way, the woman the Devil had fallen in love with and nothing he could do would change that, no party, no expensive dinner or even favors if compared the night he lost Father Frank and Chloe was to keep him company, he wanted her since the first time he saw her, but she was different, she cared about his pain, his loss, it wasn't just sex was something else, it was there that he noticed him love for her, her smile became his, her pain became his, he would die for her as many times as it took.

In Pierce's house...

"I told you it was a long story." Chloe smiled as she looked into Pierce's weary eyes, she felt the cell phone in her blouse pocket touch, it was a message from Lucifer, her mind began to work again. "What did he mean by that message?" Chloe lifted her eyes to Pierce and even she didn't believe in what she would end up saying "Pierce, I need to go, Dan have a problem with Trixie." Chloe got up quickly as she picked up her things.

"You really have to go, Dan don't care about solving the problem himself?" Pierce got up at the same time as her, something told him that she lied after looking at the message on her cell phone and he had a hunch as to who might be that problem and the initial one started with "L". He would look at her as she walked in front of him to the door, as she passed he had an idea, he has nothing to lose.

"No good-byes?" Chloe's eyes locked on Pierce after he spoke, she approached for a hug as he grinned, after a few seconds as Chloe slipped away from him, she felt him pull her closer, Chloe felt Pierce's breath so close to her mouth, her heart burned strangely, she took a big step away from him.

"What do you think you were doing?" Pierce's eyes widened at her as Chloe's breathing grew faster and she searched for the key of her car in her purse.

"I thought you wanted too, you said you liked me and I thought you were interesting and a good person."

"I really like you ... Pierce, you're a great person, I love your company and thank you for dinner, but I don't love you to the point where we relate like this, I'm sorry I need to go."

Chloe turned to her car as her breathing calmed, she'd just lie to her Lieutenant and he tried to kiss her and now Lucifer appears sending a strange message to her, was her day getting worse?

Meanwhile in LUX...

The elevator doors opened and Chloe walked through the door, her eyes searching for Lucifer in the darkness, she found him sitting on her bed, his hands on him face.

"So you called me and here I am." Chloe was standing facing Lucifer, the weather seemed heavy and she didn't know why until Lucifer lifted his head and she could see tears streaming down him face, her heart pounding faster than her thought could analyze the scene, without wasting time she sat next to him and hugged him as if his life depended on taking away all the pain he might be feeling.

"What happened to you?" Her voice faltered as she said those words, he could not speak anymore that hug made him feel so good that if everything he had kept so long ago had just been unloaded, he pulled away to see and she was beautiful, her clothes were not expensive brands or known worldwide, but were perfect in her, her hair was loose and a small light coming from the elevator were over her eyes, he had never seen such a beautiful blue as she and he had lived in Silver City with his brother angels, his hands went up to her face pulling a strand of her face, his touch made her tremble and her eyes closed as she came a little closer to him.

"I need to tell you something deep, to show you something I can't hide any more, I'll understand if you leave and never want to see me again." Lucifer leaned his head on hers, their mouths so close he could feel the heat approaching.

"I left dinner with Pierce, I rejected a kiss from him, I lied to him about Trixie having a problem with Dan, I will not abandon you." Lucifer's smile opened in a way never before seen, his eyes meet and then time stopped, it was just him and her at that moment, uninterrupted.

"Chloe, I am ..." His voice was interrupted by a calm kiss that pierced many meanings; he stopped the kiss and looked into her eyes as if trying to understand what had just happened.

"What do I need to do to understand that I love you? Have jealous crises when you show up with a different woman? Say it out loud in court that it's you I want or just believe that you're really the Devil? " His eyes watered as his heart filled with happiness, Lucifer could not believe what he had just heard, Chloe had just said he loved him, he was reciprocated.

"I'm the Devil, Chloe." Lucifer said as he rose from the bed, for a minute Chloe's world had just hit the ground, she had just declared herself to Lucifer, his partner, one of the most coveted men in Los Angeles, and he simply went back to the metaphor he was the Devil, how could she be so foolish to declare and kiss him, she should have stayed with Pierce, he would at least be sincere and would not lie to her.

"Really, it's better for me ..." Chloe could not utter the rest of the sentence, the words had stuck in her throat, she was fixed looking forward, she could not move just looking at Lucifer and seeing his red eyes and large wings coming out of his back.

"You're the Devil." Tears spilled from Chloe's eyes, Lucifer had already seen that look on Linda's face and something had not really happened afterward, he approached her to calm her down and simply in a reflex she stopped on the other side of the bed huddled in the corner and just said a phrase that cut their wings millions of times would never hurt as much as that.

"Don't touch me, please." Chloe trembled and didn't know how to stop, she saw Lucifer's wings disappear behind her back and her red eyes turned brown again and she saw that man fall on his knees in front of her with tears in his eyes as he apologized and disappeared into the darkness from the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll never be alone  
> When you miss me, close your eyes  
> I may be far, but never gone  
> When you fall asleep tonight  
> Just remember that we lay under the same stars
> 
> And, hey  
> I know there are some things we need to talk about  
> And I can't stay
> 
> Never be Alone - Shawn Mendes


End file.
